Evaluate the following expression when $a = 2$ and $b = 7$. $8$ $a$ $^2 + 6$ $b$ $ + 3$
Substitute $2$ for ${a}$ and $7$ for ${b}$ $ = 8{(2)}^2 + 6{(7)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(4) + 6{(7)} + 3 $ $ = 32 + 42 + 3 $ $ = 77$